Rainbow's Story
by Princess Dash
Summary: This is the tale of Princess Rainbow Dash.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, in the magical land of Equestria. there were four Princesses. Princess Celestia. Princess Luna. Princess Cadence. and Princess Twilight Sparkle. but soon after the four took rule. There was another filly to become Princess...

* * *

A blue alicorn mare with a brown mane and tail, was in her home in Ponyville with her husband. who was a tan unicorn stallion with a light gray mane and tail. and bright green eyes. this mare had soon come from her doctor with news.

"Honey! Honey!" She cried.

"What is it dear?" Her husband replied.

With tears in her eyes she couldn't help but crack a smile as the news left her lips, "You're going to be a Father."

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! When are you due?!" Her husband exclaimed.

"9 Months."

Her husband fainted from excitement.

"He'll wake up soon. Besides. i don't get what's so suprising, We have plenty of time to prepare." She said.

* * *

So a few days pass. and the couple were making a Nursery for they're young pony.

when the doctor came for the ultra sound. the couple found out they were having a little filly!

"Oh my Celestia! we're having a filly! i wonder if she'll be a Unicorn or a Pegasus!" She exclaimed.

"Alicorn."

"What?" her husband questioned.

"From what we can tell, you're foal is going to be an Alicorn."

"ALICORN?!" The couple shouted.

The couple looked at one another, they were having an Alicorn foal. this would be harder than they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

So 9 Months pass, and The Mare and Stallion were having a Foal Shower before the baby came.

"Everyone, this party was amazing!" The mare complemented.

"It was nothing! i can't wait for my grand foal!" another mare answered.

This was the stallion's mother which meant that this mare is soon to be a grandmother.

Just suddenly, the Alicorn screamed in pain.

"Honey! What's wrong?!" The Stallion screamed in worry.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG?!"

The Stallion knew what was happening and rushed his wife to the hospital.

Everypony soon followed behind.

* * *

A few hours later, the couple had the foal in they're hooves.

It was a Sky Blue Alicorn with a Rainbow mane and a hot pink tail.

"She's perfect." The Mother cooed.

"She truly is a Princess" The Father answered.

"What is her name gonna be?"

The Mother thought for a moment and had the perfect name.

"Princess Rainbow Dash."


	3. Chapter 3

A month after bringing the foal home. Mother and Father thought that having a Alicorn Mother would help. Boy were they wrong.

Rainbow would fly all over the house and break everything in sight.

as Rainbow was in her foal seat sleeping ever so peacefully, Something happened.

Rainbow opened her eyes and they were a bright white rather than they're normal bright pink, her horn ignited a Rainbow aura and soon enough. The whole house was covered in Rainbow paint.

"Her first magic mistake." Mother spoke as she wiped the paint of her face.

"It shows that she's special dear." Father replied.

"She's more Special than i thought" Mother spoke as Rainbow yawned and went back to sleep, Cooing as she did so.

"Just wait until she starts talking. i bet you she'll be a Chatterbox." Mother said.

"We'll have to see." Father said as he wrapped a hoof around Mother's neck.

Just then the door knocked and Mother used her Magic to clean up the mess.

When Father anwsered the door, it was Grandmother.

"Hello son. I'm here to Foal sit my new Grand Foal!" Grandmother said.

"Hey Mom." Father replied.

"Where is the little one?"

Just then they all heard a little sneeze, Belonging to none other than Rainbow.

"Her first sneeze. Her first magic mess up." Mother caluclated.

"She had her first magic surge?!" Grandmother exclaimed.

Rainbow started to cry from the shout.

"Shhh, Shhh," Mother shushed.

Rainbow whimpered but she wasn't crying.

"Just be careful, Rainbow just covered the house in Rainbow paint." Mother warned.

"Thank you for the warning." Grandmother assured as the parents left.

While Grandmother was watching the tv. Rainbow tried to grab her plush unicorn.

"Aww, does somepony want they're toy?" Grandmother cooed.

Grandmother grabbed the toy and placed it in her Granddaughters hooves.

"There you go. Sweet dreams Baby." Grandmother assured.

* * *

A few hours later, Mother and Father walked through the door of they're home. They found Rainbow sleeping in her Grandmother's hooves.

"Has she sept all day?" Father quietly asked.

"She sure has. She sure was tired, for everytime i changed or fed her. she wanted to go back to her dreams." Grandmother answered.

"Wow. she must really love to dream." Mother said.

"Who doesn't dear?" Grandmother said.

And so Grandmother left for the night and Mother carried Rainbow up to her nursery.

"Sweet Dreams Baby Filly. Mommy and Daddy love you." Mother said as she placed Rainbow in her cradle and left the nursery.


	4. Chapter 4

Years pass and Rainbow was now Six years old, She was ready to attend Ponyvilles school and hopefully not draw too much attention.

"Alright my little filly, it's time for your first day of school. i'm so happy." Mother said.

"Me too Mommy! i can't wait to make friends"

Mother lead Rainbow inside the school and out of habbit, Everyone bowed before the Alicorns.

"Now Now everpony. no need for that." Mother said.

"We are so honored to have a Young Princess attend our school."

Rainbow looked up and saw the teacher, Ms. Cheerilee.

"N-Nice to b-be here." Rainbow stuttered.

"I must get going Rainbow. but i'll be back a three to pick you up. Okay?" Mother said.

"Y-Yes Mommy"

Mother then left her Daughter in the hooves of the teacher and other foals.

"So Princess, tell us a little about yourself." Cheerilee spoke.

"Welll, My name in Princess Rainbow Dash. i am six years old and i was born in ponyville." Rainbow said.

"That was amazing Princess! you may take the seat right there." Cheerilee said pointing her hoof to a seat close to the right.

Rainbow took her seat and she was right away swamped with questions.

'How is it as a Princess?'

'Do you live in a castle?'

'Where's your Princess Crown?'

Rainbow couldn't take it and ignored everyone's endless questions and prayed for the day to go fast.

* * *

Sometime during the day, Rainbow heard somepony talk about her appearance.

"Is it just me or does she look way too much like the Real Rainbow Dash?"

another pony piped up soon after.

"I know right, She needs a makeover."

Rainbow soon heard the school bell. indicating the day was over and Rainbow would soon be in her Mother's loving hooves.

"Rainbow! over here baby!"

Rainbow looked behind her and saw her Mother awaiting. Rainbow rushed to her open hooves and hugged her as if it was the last time she would see her.

"How was my baby's first day of school?" She asked.

"It was okay" She lied.

"Baby? is something wrong?" Mother asked in concern.

"Can we go home and talk Mommy?" Rainbow said as she noticed all eyes were on her and her mother.

"Oh. i get it now Baby. well we'll get you home and you can be in your room all day! if you want." Mother said.

And so the flight home was filled with small snores and some catches.

Mother then carried Rainbow into their home and put her in her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

As the days passed, Rainbow was getting more and more stressed. she just wanted to pull her Rainbow mane out!

But today was different, Mother had told her that she was going to speak with the teacher before school started.

as Rainbow was riding on her Mother's back as they flew to the school, she started to fall into slumber as she had not gotten much rest the past few days.

"Rainbow!"

Rainbow jolted awake upon hearing her name.

"Huh? What?" She wondered.

"Don't be falling asleep now, Baby. you have school."

Rainbow soon realized it was her Mother talking to her.

"Sorry Mommy, i haven't been able to sleep lately." Rainbow said.

So once they arrived on School grounds. Rainbow and her Mother went inside the building.

"Hello Rainbow! welcome back!"

Rainbow saw Cheerilee smiling down at her, she weakly smiled in return.

"Good Morning Princess!" The class shouted in union.

"Good...Morning..." Rainbow said as she wanted to sleep forever.

"Princess? are you alright?" Cheerilee asked in concern.

"Actually Miss Cheerilee, i needed to talk with you before class." Mother requested.

"Class, go outside and play for a bit. Miss Dash wishes to talk with me."

All the Foals ran out of they're seats and ran to the playground, all but one.

"Rainbow, don't you want to go make some friends?" Mother asked.

Rainbow shook her head no.

"Alright Miss Dash, what was it you wish to speak with me about?" Cheerilee asked.

"When my Daughter came home from School Yesterday, she said she was overwhelmed with Questions and she says she heard somepony question her appearance."

Cheerilee thought how to answer her sentence.

"Yes, Its most likely because we don't get many Alicorn foals in our school and i suppose the little ones just grew excited." Cheerilee explained.

"As for her Appearance judgement. i will speak to the foals and we'll see if we can solve this problem." Cheerilee answered.

Mother looked to her Daughter, whom had fallen asleep on the floor.

"For now, Rainbow needs to get some sleep. Make sure she does that sleep tonight. Understandable?" Cheerilee bargained.

"Of course. Rainbow may fall asleep in class so please don't punish her hard." Mother said.

"Right, now Classes are about to begin so we can talk more after school." Cheerilee said.

Class soon Started and Rainbow was requested to move seats, she was moved next to a Light blue Pegasus filly with two toned blue mane and tail and light blue eyes.

"Oh! Rainbow, this is Silver Fox. she is a new student here. i think you and her could be good friends!" Cheerilee said.

"H-H-Hi." Silver shyly greeted.

"Hi, i'm Rainbow it's nice to meet you." Rainbow greeted as she held her hoof out.

Silver shyly took her hoof and class began.

* * *

After school...

Mother had come to Collect her Daughter from school, when she seemed to not come straight away, She began to worry.

"Rainbow! Rainbow, come to Mommy!" She cried.

She soon heard laughter coming from the playground. she walked over and saw her Daughter and another filly.

"Mommy! look! i made a new friend!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"That's good baby but it's time to go home, you can see your new friend tomorrow" Mother said.

"Okay, i'll see you soon Silver."

Silver waved goodbye and watched as her Mother teleported them back home.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Mother was doing as Miss Cheerilee had said. she was sure to let Rainbow get her sleep. and it was a weekend, she could sleep both Saturday and Sunday.

Mother was tucking her daughter into her bed as she hummed a little tune.

"Momma, do i have to go to bed? i'm not even tired!" Rainbow lied.

"Yes you are Baby, you haven't slept in days! you need your rest." Mother scolded slightly.

Mother kissed Rainbow's head Goodnight.

Rainbow just couldn't sleep. something was preventing her from sleep, she wasn't sure what.

* * *

So the next day, Rainbow was in her room playing with her Pink unicorn plush.

"So Pinky. What do you think we should do today?" Rainbow asked.

a sudden knock on her door interuppted her thought.

"Baby, you have someone to see you."

Rainbow opened her door to see her Mother and Silver standing.

"Silver!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Hi Rainbow." Silver said Shyly.

and So, the two foals played happily and learned more about one another.

Silver was a little shy when talking to somepony new. while Rainbow was not afraid to speak.

Soon the day ended and Silver had to return home. Rainbow had so much fun. She needed to make more friends!

* * *

Days pass and Rainbow soon had 6 friends all together.

One was a Light grey pegasus with a blue mane and tail and green eyes. her name was Solar Flare

another one was a Pink pegasus with a Rainbow mane and tail and Blue eyes. her name was Melody Shine.

Another was the son of Princess Luna, a Blue coat and Blue mane and Tail with green eyes, his name was Bluemoon Luna.

and her 5th friend was a Grey Filly with a Grey mane and tail with a blue hat. Rainbow called her GG.

Rainbow was overjoyed to have her friends! ever since she met Silver, she had the time of her life!

She couldn't wait to earn more friends.

But little did she know her Mother had kept a secret Present ever since her birth, Rainbow wasn't ready to see it. but once she was 13. she will give it to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow couldn't even explain how excited she was. She was gonna be a big sister! She could only wonder how this would be.

She had told her Mother she wanted to go out and get a Gift for her new sibling.

She had picked a Pink and Blue stuffed bear for if it was a Sister or a Brother. She didn't know yet.

"Baby, you're sibling wouldn't need any gifts right now. you're sibling would need a few years."

Rainbow looked at her Mother, She could guess that they would need time. but they can still get a gift.

"I know Momma, but i can still get them a gift." Rainbow remarked as her Mother paid for the two bears.

Once they made it back home, Rainbow and her Mother wrapped the bears into two seperate packages, one pink and one blue.

"This is so exciting! i can't wait for my new brother or sister!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"I know Baby. i am too."

* * *

and so Rainbow was sent to bed for the night. but during the night, she heard a painful scream from inside the house and she was rushed over to her Grandmother's house.

"Grandma, what going on?" Rainbow asked her Grandmother.

"I'll tell you in the morning." Grandmother said as she tucked her Granddaughter in.

* * *

So the next morning, Grandmother was getting ready to take Rainbow to Ponyville General to see her Mother.

"Grandmother, when are we going to see Mommy?" Rainbow asked. she could be impatient at times.

"We're going now." Grandmother said.

she locked the front door to her home and began the journey to Ponyville General.

* * *

When they had arrived, they found out her Mother's room number and Rainbow was ahead of her Grandmother a little bit but not too far behind.

Rainbow knocked on her Mother's door and she heard her voice.

"Come in."

Rainbow opened the door and saw her Mother sitting in the bed with something in her hooves.

"Mommy? what do you have?" Rainbow asked getting closer to the bed.

Mother then revealed a foal in her hooves.

This foal had Rainbow's cyan coat with a pink mane and tail and she had pink eyes.

"M-Mommy, i-i-is t-t-t-that?" Rainbow stuttered.

"Yes, this is your little sister. Buttercup."

Rainbow put a hoof to her mouth.

"She's cute." Rainbow said as she saw a smile grow on her sister's muzzle.

"She knows it's her big sister talking."

Rainbow's heart melted as she knew that Buttercup knew she was her sister.

Rainbow could not wait for her to grow and they could play and imagine.

She couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

So time passed and Rainbow grew a love to her Sister, but sometimes she would get on Rainbow's nerves.

But today, it had to be today.

Rainbow was in her room with Silver, playing some video games when Somepony knocked on her door.

"Who's there?" Rainbow called.

She listened for a voice, but heard none. she right away knew who was at the door.

"Coming!" Rainbow said as she paused the game and walked to her door.

Rainbow opened the door and found her little sister, holding a stuffed mermaid.

"Yes, Buttercup?"

Buttercup held up her mermaid, She had not yet learned to speak but she used signs to tell what she wanted.

"Sis, i can't right now. i have a friend over, so can't you go play with dad?"

Buttercup tilted her head.

Rainbow picked her up and carried her to her father.

"Dad! Sissy is bugging me!" Rainbow complained.

"What is she doing?" Her Father asked.

"She won't leave me and Silver alone."

Father rolled his eyes and picked up Buttercup so Rainbow could have time with her friend.

Rainbow reached her room once more and returned to her game with Silver.

* * *

Hours pass and Silver and Rainbow were playing a round of Hide and Seek, and Rainbow was seeking.

That is when Somepony knocked on her door.

"Who's there?" Rainbow called.

"Your Dad."

Rainbow opened the door to find her Father with Buttercup on his back.

"Rainbow, Silver's mom is here."

Rainbow looked for Silver, only to see her come out of the closet.

"Well, that means i have to go but I'll be back okay Rainbow?" Silver said.

"Okay, maybe some of our other friends can come next time." Rainbow answered.

As Silver left, Buttercup was placed on the ground and she approached her older sister.

"What?" Rainbow questioned.

Buttercup only stared.

"Oh boy."

Rainbow used her magic to carry her younger sister to the living room with her Father following behind.

Rainbow placed Buttercup on the couch and selected a movie for her to watch.

Once she was done, she walked to her room and closed the door.

"This is going to be Harder than i thought..."


	9. Chapter 9

One day, Rainbow was in the living room watching TV to keep herself busy.

Rainbow was now 10 years old.

"Rainbow! come here!" Rainbow heard.

Rainbow rushed to the direction of the voice and found her father standing.

"Yeah?" Rainbow asked.

"Look what i signed you up for!" Father said.

Rainbow looked at the paper and read it aloud.

"The Little Fillies Talent Show, your little ponies can show off they're talents as they strut on stage!" Rainbow read.

"You have an Amazing voice. it can be a chance to sing your heart out!" Father said.

"O-O-On S-S-S-Stage?" Rainbow stuttered.

Rainbow hadn't really sang for an Audience, only for her family.

"Yep! you'll have fun." Father said.

* * *

That night. Rainbow couldn't sleep, she was thinking about her performance for the talent show.

"What if they laugh at me? hate me?" Rainbow asked herself.

She wasn't expecting an answer, but she heard a small voice sounding like her speak up.

 _Don't worry, Rainbow. everything will be fine._

Rainbow decided to trust the voice and laid on her bed. she closed her eyes and waited for morning.

* * *

The day of The Talent Show came and Rainbow was getting ready for the show.

"Mom. What if somepony makes fun of me?" Rainbow asked in fear.

"Baby, you just need to try and see what happens." Mother said.

"Our next Contestant is Princess Rainbow Dash."

"You're on Baby." Mother said.

Rainbow walked onto the stage and to the Microphone. She used her magic to levitate the Microphone in a Bright Pink aura.

"Hi, my name is Princess Rainbow Dash and today, i will be singing one my favorite soothing songs"

Rainbow nodded and the ponies working the stage began the instrumental.

 _"When I see your smile_

 _Tears run down my face_

 _I can't replace_

 _Now that I'm strong I have figured out_

 _How this world turns cold_

 _And it breaks through my soul and I know_

 _I'll find deep inside me_

 _I can be the one_

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _It's ok_

 _It's ok_

 _It's okay_

 _Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and_

 _Stars are falling all for us_

 _Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

 _I can show you I'll be the one_

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _'Cause you're my_

 _You're mine_

 _My true love_

 _My whole heart_

 _Please don't throw that away_

 _'Cause I'm here for you_

 _Please don't walk away and_

 _Please tell me you'll stay_

 _Yeah_

 _Waohohaoh_

 _Stay_

 _Woaohoh_

 _Waohohoh_

 _Use me as you will_

 _Pull my strings just for a thrill_

 _And I know I'll be ok_

 _Though my skies are turning grey_

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you send me to heaven_

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

Rainbow took a breath an looked at the audience for an applause.

a few seconds later everypony was cheering and prasing her.

When it came time to give out the prizes. Rainbow hoped for the best.

"Our first place prize goes to... Princess Rainbow Dash for best Song Performance!"

The crowd cheered as Rainbow was given a trophy with a golden microphone on top.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Rainbow said.

A flash appeared on her flank, and a second later. a picture appeared.

It was a Microphone with a Bright Pink handle crossed with a Pencil with the same Bright Pink handle.

"MOM! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Rainbow cried as she ran to her Mother.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU HURT?!"

"Mom. i finally earned my Cutiemark."

Mother looked at Rainbow's Cutiemark.

"It suits you. now let's get home."

and so, Mother and Rainbow teleported back to they're home within Ponyville.

* * *

 **The song Rainbow is singing is called 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit A** **pparatus**


	10. Chapter 10

Years pass and Rainbow is now thirteen. soon to be fourteen next month.

Buttercup was now eleven.

Rainbow had gained another sister years after Buttercup was born, her name was Skye. she was one.

So Rainbow saw this as a chance for Buttercup to experience being the older sister.

* * *

Rainbow was in her bedroom drawing and listening to music.

that is until somepony knocked on her door.

"Come in." Rainbow called.

Her door opened and there stood her Mother.

"Mom. did you need something?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes i did. since you are thirteen, soon to be fourteen. i have a present for you." Mother told her.

"Really? early birthday gift?" Rainbow asked in curiosity.

"Yes. actually i've had this present for years. i was waiting for the right time to give it to you."

"Really?" Rainbow questioned.

"Yes." Mother answered.

Mother lead her to the attic and pulled out a Pink wrapped box with a Rainbow ribbon to tie it off.

Rainbow opened the box and pulled out a Rainbow tiara.

"Mom. Does this mean what i think it means?" Rainbow asked in shock.

"Yes, You are going to become a true Princess. and you will rule along with the rest of the Princesses. it will be perfect."

Rainbow dropped the tiara which shattered it into a million pieces.

"RAINBOW!" Mother yelled.

Rainbow ran into her bedroom and locked her door, she rushed to her bed and cried the night away.


	11. Chapter 11

Rainbow was laying in her bed with her bedroom door locked. she was holding her unicorn plush tightly to her chest to help relax herself.

She used her friends to group call her friends.

"Guys, i need you to come over. please." Rainbow told her friends.

"Okay, what's up?" Shadow replied.

Shadow Streak, was a dark purple pegasus with blue eyes and black mane and tail. But everypony called him Shady.

"What's going on?" Silver asked.

"I'm here for you." Solar said.

"Please come to my place, i'm gonna need you guys." Rainbow begged.

All of her friends agreed and hung up on the call.

* * *

A few minutes later, her friends burst into her room.

"Uh, Rainbow? What's going on?" Silver asked.

"What are you depressed about?" Solar asked.

"I'm going to be a Princess."

All of her friends mouths dropped at her sentence.

When suddenly they cheered.

"Oh, we are just happy you aren't hurt." Silver said.

"I AM Hurt!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"How?" Bluemoon asked.

"My Mother hid a secret of my life from me until now." Rainbow explained.

"It may be because She didn't wanna tell you yet." Shadow explained.

"Still, i don't want to be a Princess, i'm not ready." Rainbow told them.

"Oohhh." They all said.

"Well uh, what are you gonna do now?" Shadow asked.

"I'm not sure, Shady. I'm not sure." Rainbow answered.

"Well, i have powerful magic. maybe i can make my own home. my own rules. i wouldn't be forced to become royalty." Rainbow suggested.

"But what about Your Family. Your sisters. they would be worried sick!" Bluemoon replied.

"I would put it in Ponyville so not too bad."

Everypony else had their reasons as to why she shouldn't make her own home.

"I don't need all of your lectures. i am going to make my castle and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Rainbow said.

Everypony watched as Rainbow flew into an empty part of Ponyville and they rushed out the living room door to stop her.

"Come on! we need to find her!" Bluemoon said.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Rainbow had finally found a good spot to make her castle, She pulled out a spell book ad found a Spell for Building making.

Rainbow's horn glowed a bright pink as blocks appeared on the ground and it kept building into a Castle.

It was grey with Rainbow on the top of the towers with two Pink and Rainbow flags on the front and three towers one on the top and two on the sides.

She added her own touches to the ground such as a Statue and flowers and other decorations.

"It's perfect." Rainbow told herself as she walked inside and it was fully furnished, she decided to do some exploring just so she can know where everything was.

* * *

Later on with Rainbow's friends.

They eventually found the castle Rainbow had built and stood in awe at her creation.

"Woah. She is one powerful Pony." Bluemoon commented.

"Come on. You have to be kidding." Shadow replied.

"I'm with Shady on this one." Solar added.

"Me too." Silver spoke.

As Shadow walked up to the door and knocked. No pony answered. he tried again and again. but no pony came.

After a few minutes Solar had enough and opened the door.

"Rainbow? Rainbow!" Solar called.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Rainbow was relaxing in her new bedroom. she went all around the castle to get used to where everything was and she loved everything the castle had. It had a recording room. a sewing room. a pool and backyard. everything she could ever want. and spare empty rooms for anything later on.

That is until she heard the unmistakeable calls of her friends.

She walked out of her Bedroom and out to the top of the stair case she had.

All of her friends soon saw her and they glared.

"What are you doing?!" They all said in union.

"Look. if my mother sent you. tell her that until she can cancel my coranation. i'm living here."

"Rainbow, you are an Alicorn. you were born to become a Princess." Silver stated.

"Well. I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRINCESS!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Why?" Bluemoon asked, being an alicorn himself.

Rainbow used her magic to teleport them out of the castle and locked the doors.

"Wow. Rude." Bluemoon said as Everypony looked at him for a moment before looking away.

"We need to get Miss Dash in there to see if she can change Rainbow's mind."


	12. Chapter 12

Later, back in ponyville. Rainbow's coronation was only a few days away and she was no where to be seen.

"Oh where could she be?! Doesn't she know how important this is?!" Mother cried.

Just then Silver burst through the door.

"Miss Dash! We found your Daughter." Silver said.

"Really?! Oh thank Celestia!" Mother said before following Rainbow's friends to Rainbow's new Castle.

"Oh my goodness. Rainbow made her own castle..." Mother commented before walking in.

Singing could be heard as Rainbow came near.

as soon and Rainbow caught sight of her Mother. She glared.

"I'm pretty certain, i told my friends to keep you away." Rainbow warned.

"Rainbow, we don't have time for this. we need to get you ready for-" Mother started

"The Coronation? No we don't because there will be no coronation!" Rainbow said.

"What are you talking about? There will be a coronation, no need to worry. Mommy's got it under-" Mother started again.

"MOM! DON'T YOU GET THE IDEA?!" Rainbow shouted.

"I would rather make my own kingdom then to rule an already handled kingdom. that is the better option." Rainbow said.

She began to levitate her Mother up to her.

"I DON'T want to be named Princess. i want my own kingdom." Rainbow told her.

"Well Sweetie. too bad. it does not work that way." Mother replied.

"Actually, that may be the only way."

Rainbow and Mother looked to the entrance and saw the former Princesses enter.

"Princess Rainbow Dash, if you choose to become a Princess with us, we will let you have your own land to rule over." The Sun Princess told her.

"Really?" Rainbow said dropping her Mother.

"OW!" She yelled.

"Yes, we are sorry your Mother caused you stress. but we are hoping to relive it with your land, what will you call it?" The Moon  
Princess replied.

"I will Call it... The Rainbow Kingdom." Rainbow answered.

"Perfect, now are you ready for the coronation?" The Love Princess asked.

"Alright. i'll do it." Rainbow answered.

Everypony cheered and Rainbow was not moving.

"Are you coming?" The Friendship Princess wondered.

"I am but i'm living here now. this is my new home." Rainbow answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Silver asked.

"Yes, Yes i am."

And so Everypony left for her to get Ready. She did have a long next few days ahead of her.


	13. Chapter 13 (Final)

And so, the day of Rainbow's coranation had come. Rainbow was in her castle getting ready for her big day. but she suddenly remembered that her tiara was broken. She then slowly began to panick.

"Oh what am i going to do?! I can't catch a break today!" Rainbow said with her voice shaking.

"Rainbow. it's almost time."

Rainbow looked to her bedroom door and relaxed. Maybe, they were able to get her a new tiara or fixed the broken one.

* * *

So, the time had come for Rainbow's coronation to begin. She waited in the hallway where she would walk down the aisle. The doors opened and at the end of the aisle, there stood the four Princesses. Rainbow began to journey down the pathway between the ponies. she arrived in front of Princess Celestia as she began.

"Mares and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here on this day to witness a new generation of royalty. Never before has anypony seen the birth of an Alicorn but today, you all see her here." Celestia started.

"Princess Rainbow Dash, do you vow on your immortal life, that you look after the ponies whom inhabit your Kingdom and treat them all equally?" Celestia asked.

"I vow on my immortal life." Rainbow said.

"Then it is my honor to pronounce you Princess Rainbow Dash. The Princess of Rainbows!" Celestia finished.

Everypony cheered as Rainbow's tiara was placed onto her head. She didn't know why but she didn't feel right about it. But it was too late now.

She was now The Princess of Rainbow's looking over The Rainbow Kingdom and all her ponies.


End file.
